Poor Hayate
by Tora-Shin
Summary: Hayate gets sick and chaos ensues within the Sanzenin Manor. Maria faints, Hayate sneezes and Nagi cooks! What will happen to our three favourite heroes? My first try for HnG fic! Birthday fic for never-endingFantasy, Happy belated birthday! Suppose to post it on Sept 14 but the ideas won't flow! xD


**This is a birthday fic for never-endingFantasy, I'm sorry if it's a day late. I really tried my best on this so I hope you like it. I'm not good when it comes to humour so critic me all you want because it's the only way I can improve.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hayate No Gotoku**

* * *

Poor Hayate

"Hmm." Hayate was panting harshly under the warmth of his thick blanket.

"Hmm." Nagi was scratching hjer head in irritation for an idea.

"Hmm, I got it!" the long-haired girl exclaimed.

"What did you get Nagi?" Maria questioned. 'This is going to be another bad idea.' the young maid thought.

"Maria! You go to school in my place while I stay here and take care of Hayate!" Nagi smiled brightly as her eyes glimmered with success.

The two servants sweat-dropped.

"But Ojou-sama, you have to go to school, you can't just stop because of-" Hayate coughed relentlessly.

"Don't speak Hayate! I, the almightly Nagi Sanzenin will take care of you!" with that said, Nagi immediately ran out of the room.

Maria sighed. Hayate gave out a soft laugh.

"I don't deserve to be pampered like this, Ojou-sama has done so much for me and I intend to pay her back every single penny I owe her. Why did I have to get sick?"

Maria smiled reassuringly. "Don't be too hard on yourself, Nagi is just doing what's best for you. Trust her, she knows what she's doing."

Right after Maria said that, the doors opened with a loud thud that startled the two occupants within the room. Nagi stood in the entrance with a huge bag filled with large chunks of ice in hand. She was panting as harshly as Hayate but with a devious smile plastered on her face.

"Hayate! I've picked out the best of all ices and this one just arrived!" she exclaimed happily as she walked into the room, dragging the heavy bag. "With this, you will heal in no time and don't worry if we run out! There's more to come!"

After which she flung the bag upwards and it landed on Hayate's face with a loud thud. "I'll be back for more! Rest up while you can!" Nagi ran off once again.

Hayate groaned from the coldness and the pain. "Are you saying that this means she knows what she's doing?" the young butler questioned with a hoarse voice.

"Saa, I guess so…?" Maria nervously laughed as she quietly exited the room to search for her mistress.

linelinelinelineline

"Hmmm, let's see, what do people with colds need to eat?" Nagi said to herself as she searched through her library.

"Aha! Leek soup! I'll import all the best leeks from all around the world! That way Hayate can eat the best medicine of all!" she smirked to herself and started dialing numbers on her cellphone. Within seconds, all the items are in the kitchen. Nagi smiled triumphantly and raced to the kitchen where she will start her so called 'leek porridge.'

"Nagi! Where are you?" Maria jogged through the hallways of the mansion. 'This is bad, Hayate-kun's probably going to stay in bed longer if this keeps up.' she thought to herself. "Nagi! Nag-" Maria heard noises from the kitchen. Realization dawned over her and she immediately ran to the kitchen. The door was slightly opened so she took a peek into the kitchen.

"Porridge, porridge~ Making leek porridge for Hayate~" Nagi sang as she added unearthly ingredients into a large metal pot.

'Nagi, please don't try too hard or you'll kill poor Hayate-kun.' Maria thought as she sweat dropped from her own thoughts.

"This and this… Oh and this too!" Nagi said to herself, each ingredient had a weird colour and smell but it didn't seem to faze the young mistress a she kept on throwing them into the pot.

"And the last one!" She dropped a black coloured ingredient that looked completely deformed and the porridge exploded. Purple smoke came out from the pot and a terrible smell lingered around the kitchen.

Maria was sweating and shaking furiously. 'What should I do? Hayate-kun's going to die for sure if he eats this.'

With determination Maria opened the doors. "Nagi sto-" she took a whif of the porridge and immediately fainted.

"Maria!" Nagi exclaimed. "Maybe she slipped and fell, you should be more careful in the kitchen Maria." the young mistress stepped over the unconscious maid and walked towards Hayate's room.

* * *

"Atchoo!" Hayate sneezed. He was unable to move any part of his body for he was freezing to death. The bag filled with large chunks of ice was still placed on his head. 'I feel so helpless, where is everyone else when I need them the most?'

The door opened with a loud thud. Nagi was walked, no, marched her way to the side of Hayate's bed. With a push of a palm the bag of ice fell off the bed and onto Tama who was sleeping beside Hayate's bed.

"Groowl!" Tama was startled and ran out of the room.

"Now Hayate, open your mouth wide." Nagi grinned as she brought her 'deadly' porridge towards Hayate's mouth.

"Aaa." Hayate opened his mouth wide when suddenly Nagi's hand slipped and the bowl of porridge fell on to Hayate's face.

"HOOOOOOOOOOT!" Hayate exclaimed as he ran out of the room and into the bathroom to wash his face and cleanse his tongue.

"Bleh, bleh, bleh, bleh, bleh, bleh."

'What in the world did Ojou-sama try to feed me with!? Is she trying to kill me!?' Then Hayate snapped out of his panic mode. 'Nagi Ojou-sama doesn't want me anymore because I gave her more trouble, it's natural to try and get me killed.' Hayate frowned.

"Snap out of your stupid thoughts, you're imagining stupid things again." the narrator stepped in.

"Whoa! Who's there!?" Hayate stood in a fighting stance.

"I'm the narrator idiot, I can't believe you've forgotten about me so easily." *weep* *weep*

"Ahhh! Don't cry! I'm so sorry!" Hayate knelt down and bowed his head frantically. "I won't forget you ever again! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so-"

"Enough! Just wake up already, you're dreaming!"

Hayate stopped and slapped himself. 'I'm dreaming? Then, what's going on here?

"Wake up!"

'I hear something, it sounds like Ojou-sama.'

"Wake up! Hayate! Wake up!"

* * *

"Hayate! Wake up!" Nagi exclaimed.

Hayate's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly and looked around. 'Just a dream huh?' he thought to himself.

"Hayate! What were you dreaming about, huh!?" Nagi cracked her knuckles and gave Hayate a menacing look.

"O-ojou-sama! What do you mean?" Hayate started sweating furiously.

"You screamed 'HOOOOOOOT!' and muttered 'Maria!' before that. Are you having some sort of kinky dream without me in it!?"

Hayate sweat dropped and put his hands up. "Of course not Ojou-sama, why would you thing that?"

Nagi growled and jumped to hid Hayate with a frying pan. Where she got it, I don't really know. "You traitor!" she screamed.

Hayate tried defending himself from getting trampled by her mistress and extended his arms to catch her. But instead of grabbing her on the hips, he got hold of her flat chest. Nagi furiously blushed. Hayate on the other hand just closed his eyes in hopes that he caught her well. (This guy is really oblivious.)

"Hayate you pervert!"

"Ouch! Ojou-sama wai- ouch! Aaaaaah!"

Nagi chased Hayate around with a frying pan and a spatula on the other hand. Where she got the spatula, I don't really know either.

Maria looked at the two and sighed. 'Poor Hayate.' she thought to herself.

* * *

The next day Hayate got sick and he isn't able to move at all.

"Don't speak Hayate! I, the almightly Nagi Sanzenin will take care of you!" with that said, Nagi immediately ran out of the room.

'Oh no, it's really happening! That dream was just a warning!'

"Nooooo!" Hayate yelled.

Maria sighed. 'Poor Hayate.' she thought to herself once more.

* * *

**How was that!? My first try for humour and my first try for Hayate No Gotoku! I hope I did well, Review!**

**-Tora**


End file.
